Friendship Is Forever
by Flesheater
Summary: This is a story of a friendship between a Human and a Yautja that neither expected to happen. Maybe aliens breaking into your house is a good thing?
1. Uninvited Visitor

**First off - This is not a story by me. It's by a friend of mine who cant upload it to her account because of the two day wait =/**

** Were sharing this account now, so while she works on this one, I'm going to be working on the sequel to "A New Life" -Yours truly, Flesheater.**

**P.S. Her account name, and name for the author to this story is "VengeanceMonger"**

"I do apologize mam, but we are going to stick with another choice for this job." Said a man in a business suit.

"No, please, please, please. I need this job desperately. Nobody else will hire me." I said, almost getting down on my knees to beg.

"It's not that you don't fit the qualifications, it's just that your...general _appearance_ does not fit the person we are looking for. Once again, I do apologize." He replied, in an annoyed tone of voice.

I gave in with a sigh before walking out of his office. That was the fourth job I applied to, and everyone told me the same thing "My appearance doesn't qualify". To Hell with them. I shouldn't have to change the way I dress for a job. They should just be thankful I don't wear my colored contact lenses.

Ive asked everyone who denies my request to be hired for recommendations, but the only recommendations I get are "Wait until Halloween and find a costume store". I didn't even bother asking this guy, because I already knew the answer.

I got into my car and was about to head home before looking into my rear view mirror.

I pushed my neon green hair to the side and stared into my own eyes, thinking about what would happen if I got rid of the piercings, the clothes, and the colored hair.

Screw them. Appearance shouldn't matter, but with this stupid world its only opinions that count for jobs.

I shook my head and adjusted the mirror before leaving, and I popped in a Grendel me, dark electronic music was the best by far.

Once I got home I unlocked the door, and tossed my bag on the couch, before sitting down to take off my combat boots.

Luckily I didn't have to put up the the annoying grief from my mother and her new husband, whom I despised.

They were off on vacation to some beach for the month.

HURRAY! Peace and quiet for me.

The clock read** 8:19 P.M.**

Staying up late was a hobby of mine, well I guess that's one of every 18 year old's hobby.

I lived in a two story house, in a small area. The nearest house was about a 4 minute drive. No friends whatsoever, besides those long distance friendships with random people you meet on Facebook.

Sometimes being alone is fun, but other times its complete torture. I'd go to school but, well I already graduated, so that marks that off the list of ways to meet people.

Turning on the T.V, I got a Coke from the fridge and turned on the Sci-Fi channel. I loved the Sci-fi channel, especially the cheesy special effects.

A movie called "Troll 2" came on.

_"There eating her...and then there going to eat me! Oh my goooooooodddddd!"_  
><strong>*Little trolls start pigging out on a blob of green goo*<strong>

"What the Hell am I watching!" I asked myself as i switched to the Chiller channel.

Hurrah! A classic horror film was on, "Psycho". I loved this movie.

"Once again, I love peace and qui-" I was saying to myself, before a loud thump was heard from upstairs.

At first, I ignored it, thinking it was just a squirrel or something, but then I heard more thumps, which sounded like someone massive walking on the roof.

I couldn't do anything but stare up at the ceiling.

***SCREEEEECH***

I heard one of the upstairs windows being opened, you know the kind that make that annoying sound because they are old? Kind of like running nails on rusty chalkboards.

That's when I heard foot steps walking upstairs.

Slowly, I stood up and walked to the stair case, making sure I was aware of my surroundings.

As I started to ascend the stairs, creaking sounds were heard from my feet, causing me to stop in my tracks.

I tried to walk up the other side of the stair I was on, but sure enough, *CREAK*.

"oh to hell with this" I said as I walked up the stairs normally, giving up the idea to be as quiet as possible.

A cold breeze greeted me as I stood in front of the window, which caused me to fold my arms across my chest.

After closing the window, I felt something cold touching my feet. I lifted my leg and rubbed my foot against the palm of my hand.

What is this? I asked myself as I stared at the glowing green liquid. It was warm and gave off a familiar scent.

I examined it as much as I could before realizing it made a trail going down my hallway, and into my room.

Then it struck me, I had completely forgotten that someone was in my house.

If someone was in my room, they would pay if they broke anything.

I walked towards my door and reached for the handle, and as I turned it slowly, clicking noises from behind my door startled me on a high level.

I swung the door open and backed up fast, hoping that some psycho wouldn't jump out and butcher me.

But nothing happened. No noises. No movement.

Walking towards my room, once again becoming aware of my surroundings, I looked around everywhere, not seeing a thing. Just then, as I looked into my mirror, I noticed 3 red glowing dots on my forehead, followed by a loud clicking noise from about 3 feet away.

I looked in the direction of the clicks and saw nothing.

Once again, I looked in the mirror, not seeing the three red dots.

I looked down and saw the green substance on the floor going in the direction behind me, as if someone had walked around me without seeing them.

I turned around and what I saw made me back up into the wall.

In front of me was a 7 foot tall...thing with dread-locks for hair, a built body, a mask like thing, and it was covered in metal armor of some sorts.

It wasn't moving...Just standing there, watching me as it made odd clicking sounds.

I wasn't moving either. Who would try to run from something this big, counting the fact that it was standing in front of the door.

As I made a slight move accidentally, the creature turned on 3 red lights from its mask, aiming at my heart, and got into a defensive stance.

I didn't see the thing on its shoulder before. But I soon realized it was like a gun of some sorts.

It clicked again, and I closed my eyes, awaiting death...

**Thats it for the first chapter. This is my very first story EVER. I hope you like it, please comment or whatever its called. - VengeanceMonger**


	2. Answers

**Here is Chapter 2!**

**Before I begin, I'm thanking everyone who reviewed, and liked it so far =) You people are my motivation.**

It clicked again, and I closed my eyes, awaiting death.

But nothing happened for about 2 minutes.

Suddenly, I heard some weird noise, as if something was shutting down so I opened my eyes to see the red lights gone, and it was out of its defensive position.

I had no clue what the Hell this thing was.

Using the time it wasn't doing anything, I quickly studied it, trying to find out what it was, or what it wanted.

From the way it was built, I verified that It was a he.

It took me a few moments to realize he was studying me the same way I was studying him.

"H-Hello?" I said in the calmest way I could.

He only cocked his head to the side.

Thats when I noticed the source of the green substance. On his arm, near where a humans wrist would be, I noticed a massive wound that was bleeding severely, leaving a small puddle on my carpet. If he were human, then that wound would have definitely been fatal.

Perhaps he only came to get help?

I bit the bullet and spoke once again. "Can you understand me?" I asked.

He responded by nodding his head.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. I don't know about you, but I don't want to piss off something much bigger than me.

He cocked his head and made odd movement, as if trying to think if he could trust me or not.

"Your arm is, well bleeding I guess...Do you need help?" I asked.

He just looked at his wound and then back at me before making a half nod, as if he was unsure of his answer.

"Will you hurt me?" I guess anyone would ask that kind of question in this kind of situation. He only shook his head.

I kept my eyes on him as I walked towards my door, heading for the bathroom to get towels and the first aid kit, and his eyes stayed on me as well, making sure I wasn't trying to trick him or anything.

I came back and put two towels on the ground, and gestured for him to sit.

Once he was seated, he wouldn't let me do anything as I tried, so I figured he wasn't going to trust me.

It took time to explain to him what I was going to do and finally he gave me a nod of approval before relaxing.

First, I wrapped a dry towel around it, to get rid of the fresh blood, and then used a wet towel to clear the coagulated blood. I used a peroxide covered cloth to clean it out, and it didn't sting to him at all apparently, or at least he didn't make it noticeable. Finally, I wrapped a large bandage around his arm, and it took A LOT of bandage to do that, considering how big he was.

After that, I waited for him to do something else, but instead it appeared that he was waiting for _me_ to do something.

It took some courage to ask the question that was on my mind the entire time.

"What...What are you?" I asked, stuttering, hoping I wasn't offending him in any way.

"Yautja". That word came from his mask in a deep voice, followed by clicking noises. Oh god I wish i could see his real face.

"Yautja?" I asked, getting a nod as my response, as I cleaned the puddle of glowing blood off my carpet.

"Na-hame" He said.

I didn't understand what he said, until he said it once more, in a clearer tone. It was obvious he wasn't good at English too well.

"Name?" I asked. Getting a nod, I told him my name. "My name is Allison...Do you have a name?" I asked.

Once again I got that "can I trust her?" look.

"Crep'lok" He said.

I smiled because I liked his name and said "Hello Crep'lok." Even saying his name was fun.

"Yhou honorahble" He said.

"I'm honorable?" I asked as I threw away the ruined towels.

He nodded, still sitting down. "Yhou helpp mhe whithout fear...nhormal Ooman run ahnd scream, nhot you." He said.

I chuckled. "Well, as you can tell, I'm not very normal" I stated, speaking about my appearance.

This wasn't so bad actually...The creature I thought would butcher me is a pretty nice guy under the whole, alien-ish look.

I turned around to put away the first aid kid.

Curiosity struck me again. "How did you get that wound? It was pretty bad"

I got no response, and when I turned around to see why he wasn't talking, I noticed he was gone, and my window was wide open, letting a breeze in.

In a way I was somewhat sad, and in some way relieved that he only wanted help, not murder. But still I would have loved to have become friends. Life works in mysterious ways I guess.

*SIGH*

** What happens next?**

**I will try to upload the next chapter tonight =D**

** ~VengeanceMonger  
><strong>


	3. Another Visitor

**Too everyone who has liked/read/and reviewed this story so far, once again you are my motivation. Thank you for the reviews =)**

**This chapter would have been uploaded earlier, but when I was AFK, my computer restarted itself to make one of those stupid updates and me, being the moron I am, forgot to click save. LESSON LEARNED!**

**So there is no confusion when reading this chapter, I'm putting it in a third person P.O.V **

**- VengeanceMonger**

Allison finally was able to let out a scream as the monster jumped for her face.

It landed right in front of here and once it reached her body, it kept her pinned against the side of her house.

She wondered what it was, and how it could even see her! Allison saw no eyes anywhere on the creatures head.

The creature opened its mouth to let out some weird looking thing that she supposed was a tongue or something.

The tongue opened its mouth, which caused Allison to cringe once again.

She then heard another noise, just as the creatures tongue thing looked as if it would strike her.

It was a roar.

The monster holding Allison to the wall turned its head, and hissed when it saw the Yautja.

Realizing that killing the Yautja was the most reliable thing to do, so that it would have no trouble killing the human, it threw Allison to the side, causing her to hit her head on the concrete. She was knocked out for now.

This angered Crep'lok on a high level, so he charged towards the Xenomorph, with his wrist blade's held high.

They had a battle that was all just a blur to Allison, as she regained consciousness slowly. Allison couldn't tell what was going on. But then she saw the green blood, indicating that Crep'lok was losing the fight.

She had to help in some way.

Thinking fast, she grabbed a rusty old shovel by her mother's garden and slowly walked up to the big black monster and saw that Crep'lok was almost giving up. She saw the monster raise its tail and she knew it wouldn't wait to kill Crep'lok.

That's when she struck the monster on the head with the shovel.

The Xenomorph turned its head and then shook it, like people would do in those cartoons after being hit with something like a frying pan.

It looked at its assailant and hissed, forgetting about the Yautja for now.

Allison knew it was now focused on killing her.

She threw the shovel to the side and ran, hoping Crep'lok would find some kind of safety.

"OK! What now!" Allison said to herself, as she heard the monster's screeching behind her catching up fast.

Allison could barely see in her backyard for now. But then the motion detecting light came on, illuminating her backyard.

She noticed the creature screeched and hissed, but for some reason stopped when the light came on.

This indicated that the monster was nocturnal. But this also gave Allison time to think of something, but she needed to hurry.

A smile flew across her face as her idea came to mind.

Running to her step-dad's garage, she flew opened the door and quickly shut it. She grabbed her weapon of choice and waited.

The Xenomorph looked around for her, before noticing the slight movement of the garage door window blinds.

It crept towards the door, and smashed in the window, waiting for a response.

Slowly, it crept its head inside looking around, and from the darkness of the corner, the barrel of a shotgun was placed into its mouth, followed by the word "Surprise".

Allison pulled the trigger, causing the acid blood to splatter everywhere, and melting the door frame. Luckily, the blast from the shotgun caused Allison to fall backwards, out of the acids way. It was the first, and last time she'd ever shoot a gun. She dropped the gun, causing a loud clanking noise to be heard as it fel lto the garage floor. Allison backed up to the wall and inhaled slowly, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

The blast from the gun caused Crep'lok to wonder what had happened.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Crep'lok was resting on Allison's mom's bed, as Allison's bed was far too small for him to fit. All his wounds were healed and all he needed now was to recover.

Allison came in with a questioned look on her face, holding something small in her hand.

During the wound cleaning process, Crep'lok had explained to her what the creature was, and that he had no clue where it came from. Out of every thing she had felt recently, the fear, the worry, all the other things, she was mostly happy. Happy that Crep'lok returned. It also surprised Crep'lok that she was able to defeat his kind's most dangerous prey, without any proper training at all.

"I found this stuck to that things, well leg, if you can call it a leg." She said, handing it to Crep'lok.

His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

Quickly looking at his sensors, his theory was right.

He began to panic and tried to think of the right way to convince Allison what to do.

"I...I need to rest" He said. Also his grammar was much better then before.

Crep'lok placed the small device on the nightstand next to the bed, making the large yellow "**W**" shine in the light...

**Hopefully you guys catch on to that last sentence!**


	4. Saving Eachother

**Too everyone who has liked/read/and reviewed this story so far, once again you are my motivation. Thank you for the reviews =)**

**This chapter would have been uploaded earlier, but when I was AFK, my computer restarted itself to make one of those stupid updates and me, being the moron I am, forgot to click save. LESSON LEARNED!**

**So there is no confusion when reading this chapter, I'm putting it in a third person P.O.V **

**- VengeanceMonger**

Allison finally was able to let out a scream as the monster jumped for her face.

Once it reached her body, it kept her pinned against the side of her house.

She wondered what it was, and how it could even see her! Allison saw no eyes anywhere on the creatures head.

The creature opened its mouth to let out some weird looking thing that she supposed was a tongue or something.

The tongue opened its mouth, which caused Allison to cringe once again.

She then heard another noise, just as the creatures tongue thing looked as if it would strike her.

It was a roar.

The monster holding Allison to the wall turned its head, and hissed when it saw the Yautja and hissed angrily.

Realizing that killing the Yautja was the most reliable thing to do, so that it would have no trouble killing the human, it threw Allison to the side, causing her to hit her head on the concrete. She was knocked out for now.

This angered Crep'lok on a high level, so he charged the Xenomorph.

They had a battle that was all just a blur to Allison, as she regained consciousness slowly. Allison couldn't tell what was going on. But then she saw the green blood, indicating that Crep'lok was losing the fight.

She had to help in some way.

Thinking fast, she grabbed a shovel and slowly walked up to the big black monster and saw that Crep'lok was almost giving up. She saw the monster raise its tail and she knew it wouldn't wait to kill Crep'lok.

That's when she struck the monster on the head with the shovel.

The Xenomorph turned its head and then shook it, like people would do in those cartoons after being hit with something like a frying pan.

It looked at its assailant and hissed, forgetting about the Yautja.

Allison knew it was now focused on killing her.

She threw the shovel to the side and ran, hoping Crep'lok would find some kind of safety.

"OK! What now!" Allison said to herself, as she heard the monster's screeching behind her catching up fast.

Allison could barely see in her backyard for now. But then the motion detecting light came on, illuminating her backyard.

She noticed the creature screeched and hissed, but for some reason stopped when the light came on.

This indicated that the monster was nocturnal. But this also gave Allison time to think of something, but she needed to hurry.

A smile flew across her face as her idea came to mind.

Running to her step-dad's garage, she flew opened the door and quickly shut it. She grabbed her weapon of choice and waited.

The Xenomorph looked around for her, before noticing the slight movement of the garage door window blinds.

It crept towards the door, and smashed in the window, waiting for a response.

Slowly, it crept its head inside looking around, and from the darkness of the corner, the barrel of a shotgun was placed into its mouth, followed by the word "Surprise".

Allison pulled the trigger, causing the acid blood to splatter everywhere, and melting the door frame. Luckily, the blast from the shotgun caused Allison to fall backwards, out of the acids way. It was the first, and last time she'd ever shoot a gun.

The blast from the gun caused Crep'lok to wonder what had happened.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Crep'lok was resting on Allison's mom's bed, as Allison's bed was far too small for him to fit. All his wounds were healed and all he needed now was to recover.

Allison came in with a questioned look on her face, holding something small in her hand.

During the wound cleaning process, Crep'lok had explained to her what the creature was, and that he had no clue where it came from. Out of every thing she had felt recently, the fear, the worry, all the other things, she was mostly happy. Happy that Crep'lok returned. It also surprised Crep'lok that she was able to defeat his kind's most dangerous prey, without any proper training at all.

"I found this stuck to that things, well leg, if you can call it a leg." She said, handing it to Crep'lok.

His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

Quickly looking at his sensors, his theory was right.

He began to panic and tried to think of the right way to convince Allison what to do.

"I...I need to rest" He said. Also his grammar was much better then before.

Crep'lok placed the small device on the nightstand next to the bed, making the large yellow "**W**" shine in the light...

**Hopefully you guys catch on to that last sentence!**


	5. A Plan

**Welcome back to "Friendship Is Forever!"**  
><strong>Hopefully you all caught on to the final sentence in the chapter before this. If not, it will be explained in this one.<strong>

"Who is Weyland?" Allison asked.

"He is a dangerous scientist, and his technology is very advanced. His main goal in life is to steal my kind's technology for his own." Crep'lok explained.

"Why would he want your technology?" Allison asked.

"Our technology is highly advanced. More advanced than any technology earth has yet to see, or even handle. He wants it for his own to use it against us. However, he does not know, or understand how to use it. That's why he captures my kind, hoping that we will show him our ways. That is why I am on the run. Somehow he knows of my presence, and sent that Kainde Ahmeda to find me." He explained, pointing to the dead Xenomorph.

Allison became confused. "Well how would he know if that thing had found you?"

Crep'lok held up the small metal object that Allison had found on the Xenomporph's leg. "This seems to be a tracker. It must connect to some device that they have, allowing them to know exactly where the creature goes. This creature was released to track me down, and once the tracker stopped moving, it gave Weyland knowledge of my location." He said.

Allison had a thought in her head and she was hoping it would work. "Do these creatures stop to rest?" She asked.

"Well, yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Crep'lok asked, confused.

A smile drifted across her face.

"I have a plan." She said.

**WITH WEYLAND**

"Sir, Subject #445 has stopped in one general location." Said a scientist staring at a computer.

Weyland walked over to the screen to see for himself.

"If #445 has stopped in this location than either it is close to the hunter, or somethings wrong with our tracker." Weyland said, thinking. "Well head there right now to check things out." He said, preparing to make orders for his team to move.

"Wait sir. Subject #445 is on the move once again, heading west of its last location, and its moving fast." Said the scientist once more.

"Good. That means the hunter has been located, and a chase is occurring...Follow subject #445." Weyland said, making the final orders to his team.

FIVE HOURS LATER

"Sir. Subject #445 has stopped once again in a junk yard located 12 miles from us."

Weyland smiled. "That means the prey has been found." He said.

The troops got out of the vehicles and began searching the junkyard, all armed with heavy weaponry.

Weyland stayed with a tracker and searched for the Xenomorph, with luck and hope that the hunter would be nearby...But they were wrong.

The trackers signal lead to a small trash-bag, meaning someone had thrown it away for the trash-men to pick up...

**Sorry for the wait. Internet has been down**


	6. Goodbye Earth

H**ere we go again with "Friendship Is Forever"**

**Once more, thanks everyone who reviewed!**

"Your plan worked. They changed direction, but it won't be long before they come to this location as soon as they discover they have been mislead...On the up-side, it gives us time to leave." Crep'lok said as he paced, looking at his scanners.

"But I don't see why I have to leave the planet. Would your people even accept me?" Allison asked. It was clear she was slightly scared, but mostly nervous.

"If you do not leave the planet, they will find you no matter where you are. You would be safe with me, I promise. You helped me, so I'm helping you." Crep'lok said. "As far as my kind accepting you...You would have to take a trial before the Elders to approve your company."

There wasn't anything that Allison could do to stop this, but she gave in anyway. "When do we have to leave?" She asked with a sigh as she put her head down, obviously locked in thought.

"We must leave tonight." He replied. What he realized now was how Allison was feeling. She tried her best to hide it, but he could tell. "I am sorry." He simply said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Allison smiled slightly, giving evidence what he had told her cheered her up. "I'm going to pack." She said as she left towards her bedroom.

Crep'lok only hoped that his father, including the Elder's would approve her during the trial. This isn't the first human to be present on his planet. Others have been, but only so that the Yautja scientists could study, and the rest were servants who knew nothing about human ways. He just knew that he would take responsibility for her.

It took about five minutes for Allison to come out of her room. She had a backpack, her hair was up, and she had a medium sized bag for clothes.

"Should we leave right now?" She asked.

Crep'lok nodded. He felt slightly guilty for bringing all this down on her head.

"So...where do we go from here?" She asked.

"I have already made contact with my father's ship. I have not mentioned you yet though. I need time to think of how to explain. We will head to the clearing where I was dropped off. Can you walk for a few Ooman miles?" Crep'lok said.

"Well, yeah I guess so." Allison answered.

Before they walked out the door, Allison picked up her cell phone, but Crep'lok stopped her.

"You must not bring that communicator. When Weyland gets here, he will use any possible way to track us. Its too risky." He said.

Allison sighed and just threw her phone over her shoulder, before closing the door. One thing that ran through her mind was her parents. What would her mom and step-dad say when they find out the house has been taken over by government goons?

They walked for about 2 hours, taking occasional rests. It was dark, but Crep'lok made sure Allison knew where she was going.

It wasn't long before they made it to the clearing. Crep'lok could see the cloaked ship, but Allison could not.

As they approached, several red lights aimed at Allison. She gasped, knowing what they were, and she could hear several clicks from in front of her.

What surprised her most, was Crep'lok jumping defensively in front of her with a roar.

Crep'lok backed down and every hunter nearby de-cloaked, with there weapons deactivated.

It wasn't long before the ship de-cloaked as well.

A door opened, or what she thought was a door, and she watched all the Hunter's bow down in a line, as one large, and old looking Hunter came towards Crep'lok and Allison.

On the way to the ship, Crep'lok had explained for her to bow down when his father showed up. Not only to give her some honor, but to get on his good side.

Once Allison and Crep'lok bowed, the elder signaled for them to rise.

The elder only looked at his son, and then back to Allison with a confused look on his face.

Pulling Crep'lok aside, the two began to speak in their own language.

"Why do you return with a Ooman?" The elder asked, brow raised.

Crep'lok sighed and took off his bio-helmet. This was the first time Allison had seen his actual face, and she wasn't as shocked as she thought she'd be. His eyes were bright yellow and that was the only difference between the species. His father's eyes were yellow as well.

"Weyland knows of my presence on this planet father. We need to leave tonight." He responded.

"What does this Ooman have to do with this?" His father asked.

"If it weren't for her, Weyland would have found me by now. She killed a Kainde Ahmeda with no training. Weyland sent it after me with a tracker attached to it. She made it so the tracker was going in the opposite direction, and she saved my life more than once. I am only trying to do the same for her." Crep'lok said.

His father only looked at Allison with a sigh.

"Seeing as she knows of our existence she has no choice but to come with us. Come now then." Crep'lok's father said as he headed towards the ship.

Crep'lok motioned for Allison to follow, but her response was falling to the ground.

Crep'lok ran towards her to see what was wrong, and when he found it, he yelled something in his language and all of his kind rushed towards the ship entrance.

After scooping Allison in his arms, they both made it inside the ship.

Crep'lok set her down on a medical table, after rushing her too the medical bay.

The medical assistant cautiously pulled out the tranquilizer dart that left Allison temporarily paralyzed.

"...Weyland" Crep'lok said, turning to his father, who was standing nearby.

The ship had already taken off, on its way home.

**This is the end of this chapter! Let me know what you think?**


	7. Waking Up

**Wow, I really do apologize for this but Fan fiction has been telling me "file not found" when i try to upload the chapters.**

**Anyway, once again thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**This chapter takes place a few hours after Allison boards the ship.**

Allison woke slowly, as if someone had hit her with a baseball bat.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the area she was in.

She was in a large room that reminded her of a hospital. There were things that looked like computer screens on the walls and lots of tools.

After sitting up, she stretched out her arms above her head with a yawn and then realized she was on a ship. Everything felt like it was all a dream, but it quickly returned to her mind.

Something on the wall of the room caught her eye, so she walked over to examine it, but what she saw left her with her mouth hanging open with a slight gasp.

It was a window, revealing space. She saw distant planets that looked nothing like any in Earth's solar system.

She was so amazed at the look of it. The colorful planets, and the ships passing by. It was all a dream come true.

"What do you think?" Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Turning around, she knew it was Crep'lok. "It's amazing. I-Wait, what happened earlier?" she asked out of slight confusion.

Crep'lok sighed as he walked over to her.

"Weyland somehow knew where we were going. He had his people stationed in the forest, waiting for us. You were shot with something that contains the chemical which is used to capture my kind. For us, were only unconscious for 2 hours, but for humans, it can last up to 24 hours. However, you were only unconscious for almost 5 Ooman hours." He explained.

"I guess I got lucky?" She said, turning back to the universe before her.

After about one hour, she had eaten and has gotten some what settled into Crep'lok's quarters, considering she didn't have one of her own.

Crep'lok had explained to his father about all the things she had done for him, and how glad he was to have her as a friend.

"This place is just incredible." She said with a smile. "It kinda reminds me of Earth...without the humans."

"Yes. My kind taught your kind how to build and to become civilized." Crep'lok replied.

"Really?" She asked in amazement. To her, Crep'lok's kind were the greatest thing she could ever imagine.

"Yes. I will tell you later, but for now we must get to the council's conference to decide your staying." Crep'lok said, taking her by the arm.

She had just remembered about the "trial" she needed to take to be accepted.

They passed long hallways, each filled with Yautja, before stopping at two large doors.

"The council is in there?" She asked.

"No, but the council is holding this conference by communicators. Before we go in, you must remember a few things." He said, getting a nod in response. "Only speak when spoken too. I am going to be the one to speak for you, however if you are adressed, you must speak for yourself. This is taken very seriously so try and be calm."

Allison nodded once more.

Crep'lok knocked on the door, which was opened by two large guards.

After the guards stood there grounds at the doors sides, Crep'lok nudged Allison inside. She was so nervous, but Crep'lok assured her everything would be fine.

The doors closed and locked behind them, and Allison was gestured to sit in something that looked like a chair, and Crep'lok stood by her side. She sat there, extremely nervous and afraid they would send her back to earth. There were several other Yautja in the room she was in, and it reminded her of a court room in a way.

Crep'lok looked at his father who pressed a few buttons, and suddenly several screens came on to reveal at least 20 high elders, with all eyes on her.

** Sorry for the cliff hanger. Trying to finish the next chapter asap!**


End file.
